


Scream for Me

by Telara



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Dildos, Enemas, Gags, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Spanking, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Paddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sounding, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, Tortured Castiel, really just an excuse for some cas!whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telara/pseuds/Telara
Summary: Castiel is captured by a demon and tortured.





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel gritted his teeth as he felt his own angel blade make a cut along his collar bone, fighting the urge to scream. He still couldn’t believe a single demon had managed to capture him – a demon he had been hunting, no less.

Castiel didn’t even remember how the demon had managed it. He had just lost consciousness at one point and woken up with his hands chained up above his head, his bare feet barely touching the ground, blindfolded, shirtless, with the demon taunting him and cutting into him.

“Come on, angel. Scream for me,” the demon sneered, and started to slowly bury the blade in Castiel’s right shoulder. It took all of his willpower not to cry out, but it seemed the only thing the demon wanted from him was to do just that, and Castiel wouldn’t give in, if only to defy him.

“My, my, you really are stubborn, aren’t you?” the demon said, laughing as he twisted the blade, forcing a soft whine from the angel. He left the blade in Castiel’s shoulder, and hummed thoughtfully. “Well, that’s a start, but I guess we’ll just have to try something else.” The demon patted Castiel’s cheek, and held him in place when he tried to flinch away. It was easy to forget how strong demons were when Castiel had full access to his grace. Now he’d been rendered helpless, and he hated it. He’d even been robbed of his eyesight.

Suddenly there were fingers gripping one of his own, and before he could steel himself for what would come next, his index finger was broken with a sick snap, making Castiel shout in pain. He managed to muffle it halfway through, but the demon had gotten what he wanted, and was laughing with delight.

Then another finger was broken, but since Castiel was expecting it, he suffered in silence. Clearly displeased, the demon backhanded him with enough force to break Castiel’s lip and daze him for a moment. Castiel swallowed, grimacing slightly at the taste of blood in his mouth, but otherwise kept his face neutral, ignoring the pain the cuts and broken fingers were causing him.

“I guess we’ll just have to try something less conventional,” the demon growled and ripped the blade out of Castiel’s arm, making the angel grit his teeth once more to stop himself from screaming. He wondered what the demon was going to do, but he knew he wouldn’t like it. Castiel became sure of that when he felt fingers grab his waistband and yank down his pants and underwear roughly in one go, letting them fall to the ground, leaving the angel completely naked.

Castiel trashed in his bonds, trying to get away from the demon, who was now standing behind him, but he was easily held still by one the demon’s arms when it was wrapped around his torso.

“You think I’m going to force myself on you, angel?” the demon asked, talking directly into Castiel’s ear. “Not just yet, pretty boy. I have a few other things I wanna do to you before we resort to that.”

“G-go to hell,” Castiel growled at the demon, who huffed out a laugh and without further ado slammed the hilt of the angel blade into Castiel’s hole. The angel screamed, this time unable to muffle the sound at all, his eyes burning with tears of pain at the horrible, burning stretch.

“That’s right, angel – sing for me.”

The demon didn’t let Castiel get even a little used to the unforgiving piece of metal lodged inside of him and started fucking him with it roughly, making Castiel whimper and cry out. This went on for long enough that by the time the demon removed the blade handle, Castiel’s hole felt like it was on fire and the constant stimulation to his prostate had him hard and leaking, which Castiel felt mortified by.

The demon snorted and slapped the angel’s dick, making him flinch and close his legs, which only earned him some more slapping.

“I think this hole needs some attention too,” the demon said, running his thumb over Castiel’s piss slit. The angel did his best not to show that he was terrified of what the demon would come up with and closed his legs once more, even though he knew it was futile.

He could hear the demon walk to a corner of the room, and then back towards him. He clicked his tongue then, and suddenly Castiel’s legs were forced wide apart by the demon’s telepathic powers. It actually hurt to have them this far apart, but Castiel couldn’t move them at all, so he had to take it. Besides, that wasn’t one of his major concerns right now.

“Let’s see here,” muttered the demon to himself, and just like the angel blade, he pushed some kind of tube into Castiel’s dick without any warning, and all Castiel could do was scream and pull on the chains that bound him because the angel couldn’t even move his legs anymore. It was another few minutes of torture until the demon was satisfied and let go of Castiel’s dick, focusing on his ass again.

“I’ll try to put something wider than a straw in there later,” the demon promised, and hooked two fingers into Castiel’s hole, pulling it open, and then forced something hard and wide into it. Castiel grunted and was a little confused because this wasn’t worse than the blade earlier. In fact, even though it was just as invasive, it hurt less.

“Let’s see how you handle this.”

Ice cold water started flowing in Castiel’s bowels, and he cried out in shock. Why had he thought this would be better? Soon enough pain started stabbing through his stomach as he started cramping, and for some reason it felt like the water was burning him even though it was cold.

“I put some of my blood in the water,” the demon commented casually, pressing on Castiel’s slowly growing abdomen. The angel whimpered, gritting his teeth at the onslaught of pain. Demon blood was poisonous to angels – no wonder it burned. If the demon had put enough of it in the enema, Castiel had no doubt he would die.

The demon pressed on the angel’s abdomen just as a huge cramp hit him, making Castiel curl up and cry out. “You’re getting nice and round. I wonder how you’ll look by the end of this. It’s a shame you can’t see it.” It was true that Castiel couldn’t see what the demon had done to him, but he could feel it, and he didn’t think he would be able to take much more. He already felt like he would soon pop, and he didn’t know if he’d survive that as weakened as he was now.

Just as he was on the verge of yelling at the demon to stop, the remaining water flowed into him, leaving Castiel shaking, panting, and in pain, but relieved that this was over.

“Oh, don’t think we’re done here. You’re barely halfway there, in fact.” Castiel froze, and started shaking his head as he felt the demon do something with the tubing, no doubt changing the bag. In a second or two, new water started flowing into his overfilled gut, and Castiel felt like sobbing.

“No, stop! Enough!” he snarled, but it sounded more desperate than threatening.

“Aw, but we barely got started,” the demon said with amusement. “Don’t tell me a great seraph like you can’t take a little water.”

Castiel wanted to snap something at him, but he could only yelp as his stomach started cramping again.

“Tell you what, though – beg me to stop and maybe I will.”

Castiel would rather take in one more bag of water after this one than beg an abomination from hell to stop, and he was certain the demon realized this too. “N-never.”

“Good.”

The demon simply watched Castiel struggle against the cuffs and cry out until the entire content of the second bag was inside the angel before poking his stomach and pushing on it, enjoying the flinches and cries it produced.

When the demon finally removed Castiel’s blindfold, the angel recoiled at the sight of his now heavily pregnant looking belly, which the demon kept pushing on, making it hurt even more. “Would you like me to let you release it?”

As much as Castiel wanted that, he wouldn’t play along with the demon’s sick game, so he stayed silent.

“Oh, well, since you like being this full so much, I guess there’s not a reason not to keep you like this.” Before Castiel could protest, the blindfold was forced into his mouth and tied around his head. Castiel tried shaking his head to dislodge the gag, but it was pointless. A moment later, the nozzle that had been shoved in him was pulled out, and immediately replaced with something wider and colder. Castiel let out a muffled cry as the device slowly opened up inside him, stretching him unbearably until there was an audible click, and the demon came into view again.

“That should keep everything inside. Wouldn’t want you to leak on my carpet.” The demon said, stroking Castiel’s swollen belly. “Now, how would you like to be my new footstool?”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demon continues having his fun with an angel at his mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt like writing more of this PWP. Not sure if there will be more in the future, but for now I'll leave it's status as 'unfinished' :)

Castiel didn’t know how much more of this he could take. It had been two days, and the demon still hadn’t allowed him to release the enema. In fact, he had forced even more water into the angel instead, because he’d noticed Castiel was getting too used to the amount that had originally been in him. And Castiel hated to admit it, but he had sort of gotten used to the extra weight stretching out his stomach. It was cumbersome, impractical, and degrading, but at least it didn’t hurt anymore, and even with the angel-proof handcuffs, he wasn’t quite human enough for the enema to cause him any actual harm.

The problem was that the demon kept tormenting him in other ways. He enjoyed the fact that he had an angel at his mercy very much and instead of cutting and stabbing, the demon focused on humiliating Castiel as much as possible.

The demon’s favorite seemed to be making the angel his footstool. Castiel hadn’t really thought the demon had been serious when he’d talked about it, but here he was, on all fours, trying to get his exhausted, shaking body to be still as the demon’s feet rested on Castiel’s back while he was doing something on his laptop.

Whenever Castiel moved, no matter how slightly, the demon hit him with a whip, and reminded him that furniture was supposed to stay still. Castiel couldn’t even try to defend himself because his arms and legs had been tied up so expertly into L shapes, he could barely move them, so all he could do was force himself to stay in the same position and ignore the stinging pain in his lower back and the backs of his thighs caused by the whipping.

“I like you, angel,” said the demon, hitting Castiel’s back with the whip again. Castiel cried out, unable to hide his pained noises anymore now that he was forced to wear an uncomfortably large ring gag permanently. “You’re so much fun to play with. None of that messy upkeep that comes from torturing humans. You’re much more durable, too. And the best part is no one will try to save you, so I don’t have to worry about that, either. Quite rare for an angel.”

Castiel made a noise of protest and was promptly whipped for it. The demon huffed out a laugh. “Yeah, yeah, the Winchesters.” He said it so mockingly, Castiel automatically moved his head to glare at the demon, but before he could, two more strikes hit the backs of his thighs, forcing a scream out and breaking the skin. “I highly doubt they’ll bother, but if they do find you, I think I can handle two measly humans.”

The demon ran his hand over the newest whip marks, ignoring Castiel’s moans, and brought his now bloodied finger to his mouth. “Hm, heavenly.” Then he laughed at his own bad pun. “Kinda burns, though.”

The demon took his feet off Castiel and pulled the angel by his hair towards him. Castiel watched in disgust as the demon unzipped his pants and pulled out his half-hard cock before pushing it into Castiel’s mouth, and the angel gagged as it hit the back of his throat.

This wasn’t the first time the demon had done this, and Castiel was sure it wouldn’t be the last. He tried to get his breathing under control as he gingerly sat up, screwing his eyes shut at the onslaught of pain emanating from the many whip marks he’d earned, as well as the massive amount of water changing position within him.

“Good boy,” the demon said, pulling Castiel further onto his cock by his hair. “You stay like that while I watch some TV. I ordered something for you for being such a fun little toy, and when it arrives…” The demon smirked. “Well, you’ll see.”

Castiel didn’t like that one bit, but he could do very little than sit and focus on controlling his gag reflex as the demon lazily fucked his mouth.

Two orgasms later, the doorbell rang, and the demon pushed Castiel away, petting his head before getting up and answering the door. Castiel didn’t dare move, not like he could run away with his legs tied together with rope around his thighs, calves, and ankles. He had managed to slowly heal most of the damage made by the whip, and he didn’t want to do it again anytime soon.

Castiel watched warily as the demon came back with a rather large paper box, and flinched when the demon started stroking the angel’s hair. “I’m sorry to say, we’ll have to get rid of the enema.”

Castiel closed his eyes in relief. Finally.

He moaned as he was pulled up, standing upright for the first time in two days, the water sloshing and changing position again, pushing down. The demon untied the ropes binding Castiel’s legs and arms, and unlocked one cuff, just so he could force the angel’s arms behind his back and cuff them together again.

The demon dragged him to the bathroom and pushed him into the bathtub, all but ripping the asslock out of him. Castiel cried out as water burst out of him, closing his eyes as his cheeks burned in shame. The demon spent the entire time looking down at the angel with an amused smile, only pulling him up when he was certain all the water was out.

He stroked Castiel’s now flat stomach, holding him to his chest, keeping one arm over the angel to keep him still, and made a disappointed noise. “You were cuter when you were all round and full. But I can’t have fun with your hole if it’s full of water.”

Castiel whimpered and fidgeted as the demon pushed a dry finger inside of him, adding another a few seconds later, scissoring them. Castiel was open enough from the asslock that the stretch started to burn only when the demon pushed a third finger in.

So it was finally going to happen. The demon had talked about fucking him a few times already, but he hadn’t actually done it yet. He winced when the demon removed the fingers, and slapped his ass.

“C’mon, angel. Let’s see how much we can fit in here.”

Castiel whimpered in fear, immediately hating himself for being so weak, while the demon let out a soft laugh and dragged the angel back to the living room by his arm. Castiel thought the demon would make him kneel in front of the couch again, but instead he was lead to the table and bend over it.

His legs were spread far apart and tied to the table legs. Then the demon took another length of rope and used it to fasten Castiel’s torso to the table itself, immobilizing him almost completely. Once the demon was happy with the ropes, he walked around the table to face Castiel.

“Know what this is?” he asked, and Castiel eyes widened with horror at the sight of the object the demon had just put in front of him. He wasn’t familiar with it, but it was fairly clear it was a dildo. Except it had bumps and ridges, and didn’t really look human. It was also as wide as a soda can, and Castiel wanted it far away from him.

“Humans make the best toys,” the demon commented, and held up a silver cock cage with a thin tube in the middle, and Castiel shuddered at the thought of it entering his dick. “First I’ll put this on you. I don’t want you getting off.”

Castiel could only flinch and uselessly pull on the handcuffs as the demon’s hand enveloped his cock and started inserting the tube into his piss slit. Castiel howled at the horrible burning pain. The demon had bothered putting lube on the tube, but Castiel didn’t think it made a difference as he cried out and whimpered on the table, unable to move away. Once the tube was fully inserted, the demon locked the cage around Castiel’s cock, and patted his ass.

“So pretty. Should have put it on you sooner.”

Without any warning, fingers breached Castiel, forcing a moan out of him. This time they were slick, and they slipped in much more easily, and soon enough the demon was pumping four fingers into the angel.

“You open up so nicely, pet,” the demon said, beginning to push in his thumb. Unable to breathe for a moment, Castiel gasped as the demon’s fist slowly made its way into him, sinking further and further, forcing sobs out of the angel.

When the fist withdrew, Castiel was left panting, wishing the demon would just leave him alone already, or at least kill him, but he just strolled around the table, picking up the massive dildo, and grinned at the angel when he started shaking his head and making pleading noises.

“Oh, come now, it’s not even as wide as my fist. I’m sure you’ll be fine,” the demon said, ruffling the angel’s hair. With that he walked out of the angel’s line of sight, and Castiel shut his eyes in preparation for having that monstrosity forced into him.

He cried out as the head of the dildo entered him, and grunted as the demon started pushing it in further. Surprisingly, it went in quite easily, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. Castiel let out small sobs and moans as the demon continued pushing the dildo into his hole, until finally, the huge base made contact with Castiel’s ass, letting him know that the dildo was fully inserted.

He felt incredibly full, somehow even more than when he had been forced to hold in the enema. It felt difficult to breathe properly, and the fact that the dildo’s head was brushing against his prostate wasn’t helping either.

“There we go,” the demon said, stroking Castiel’s ass with both hands. “Told you you could do it.” He tapped the base, making Castiel whimper. “And there’s a surprise.”

Suddenly, the dildo began vibrating. Castiel cried out, pulling on the handcuffs and writhed as much as he could as tied up as he was, and the demon laughed. Then he walked around the table again, picking up another dildo, this time a normal one, and pushed it into Castiel’s mouth, locking it into the gag with a click. It was short, but it filled Castiel’s mouth so well the noises he was making were almost silent now.

“Enjoy. I’ll see you in the morning and we’ll see if we can fit _this_ in,” said the demon, putting a dildo that looked twice as big as the one in Castiel on the table. The angel whimpered at the sight, and also at the constant stimulation. How was he supposed to fit that inside of him?

The demon patted Castiel’s head, and turned off the light, leaving the apartment and Castiel in the dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is given to the owner of a demonic sex club.

When he came to, Castiel was surprised to find himself in a completely different situation than the one he’d passed out in. The most shocking of all was that the dildo was gone, and instead a regular sized plug was inside of him. Castiel tried pushing it out, but it didn’t want to move, which didn’t make sense to him – he should have been open enough that the plug should fall out by itself.

He was also blindfolded again, and his hands were cuffed to his ankles, so he couldn’t really move. The ring gag and dildo were still in his mouth, and there was something tightly wrapped around his neck. Castiel was pretty sure he knew what it was, but he tried not to think about that.

He couldn’t be sure where he was, but if the rumbling of an engine and the polyester surfaces around him were anything to go by, he was most likely in a car’s trunk. Was the demon transporting him somewhere? That thought was more terrifying that Castiel wanted to admit.

A few minutes later the car came to a stop. The angel listened to the engine shut off and one of the doors swinging open and then slamming shut. Castiel breathed in deeply, trying to prepare himself for whatever the demon had in store for him this time.

Castiel couldn’t stop himself from flinching when the trunk was opened, and the demon laughed. “Look who’s awake.”

Castiel felt the cuffs on his ankles and wrists being separated, and then he was being dragged out by the thing around his neck – and yes, it was definitely a collar, and what was worse – there was a leash attached to it.

A demon had an angel on a leash. Somehow, this was the most humiliated Castiel had felt since his capture.

He moaned as he was pulled closer to the demon and the plug moved around in him. It wasn’t easy trying to keep up with the demon with a very short chain between the cuffs on Castiel’s ankles, but he didn’t have a choice. Not only was he being dragged along, but he was also sure that if he fought he’d get punished, and Castiel didn’t want to find out what the demon considered a punishment.

They didn’t walk for long before Castiel’s sense of smell was assaulted by smoke. All around them, there were the noises the angel had come to associate with a bar. Was that where they were? But Castiel was tied up and naked. Humans would have a strong reaction to that, wouldn’t they?

“Hey, Renor,” said the demon to someone. Castiel wished he could get the blindfold off, so he could at least know what awaited him. In the meantime, the people chatting around them didn’t seem to pay them any attention.

“Bringing me another toy you got tired of?” a male voice, most likely this Renor, asked, sounding disinterested.

“More like I don’t have the time to properly play with this one.” Then the demon’s voice dropped. “I underestimated how little rest angels need, you see.”

Renor choked. “A-an angel? You want to give us an angel?”

“Yes. Castiel, in fact.” There was a moment of silence. “But, of course, if you don’t want him-”

“Are you joking? I’ve been waiting to get my hands on an angel for so long. Just follow me, I have a whole room set up in the basement for this occasion.”

Castiel was dragged along as the two walked downstairs. The demon was giving him away to someone else? Most likely another demon, too. Was that better or worse? Castiel supposed he could only wait and see, but he didn’t particularly want to do that, either.

As soon as he was forced to enter the room apparently designed for an angel, he could feel the sigils on the walls locking his grace down even further. He would be powerless, even without the cuffs as long as he was here, which seemed to be the idea because he was quickly untied and pushed onto a bench, to which he was quickly strapped down.

“He’s gonna make so many of my customers happy,” commented Renor, stroking Castiel’s ass and playing with the plug, which made the angel twitch and whine. “Are you sure you want me to keep him?”

His former captor hummed in agreement. “The poor thing is basically begging to be fucked. If Dean Winchester won’t do it, someone should.”

“You don’t think he’ll come looking for his angel?”

“He hasn’t even noticed he’d disappeared yet.” Pain stabbed through Castiel’s heart at that comment, but he told himself that demons lied, so this didn’t even have to be the truth. “Anyway, I hope you enjoy him. I’ll come visit sometimes.”

Castiel listened to the demon’s steps slowly disappear in the noises coming from upstairs, and twitched when Renor continued moving the plug. In and out, twisting and turning it, making Castiel think that it would finally be taken out before slamming it back in, anything to make the angel writhe, moan, and sob.

He cried out as Renor took Castiel’s caged cock into his hand a squeezed his balls. “I think you’re perfectly ready to start.”

Castiel swallowed. He was about to be raped by multiple demons. How could he possibly prepare himself for that?

“But I’ll be the one who goes first,” Renor said, pulling out the plug, and pushing his dick inside without a warning. Thankfully he had used lube, but that didn’t change anything about the fact that it burned, made Castiel feel unbearably full, and that it was completely vile and disgusting.

Castiel struggled against the straps hopelessly as Renor fucked him open, one rough shove after another before finally climaxing, filling Castiel’s hole with terribly hot cum. Renor pulled out and pushed the plug back in, making Castiel shudder, not letting any of his release escape before pulling the dildo out of Castiel’s mouth.

“Oh, we’re going to keep you for a long time, angel,” Renor said, leaving the room. Castiel tried to stop himself from shaking, but he could barely keep himself from crying, much less do that. He felt so violated, so tainted. He wondered if it were only because he’d been raped by a demon, or if he’d feel like this if a human had done this as well. If he felt like this after just one encounter, how was he supposed to survive many more?

As if on cue, he heard more people enter the room. He could almost hear them smirking. He flinched when one slapped his ass and then immediately took out the plug and started fucking him roughly while another pushed his dick into Castiel’s mouth and forced himself down the angel’s throat.

Castiel tried to retreat into his mind, but he was only semi successful. It hurt a little less, but he couldn’t ignore them fucking into him, or their hands tugging on his genitals and nipples, or the way they tugged on his leash as they fucked him.

This went on for hours. Every time a demon finished, he made sure to plug him up before another took his place, adding to the amount of cum that had accumulated in Castiel’s stomach. They hit his ass and thighs with a paddle, until they were sure he’d be covered in bruises, and played with his nipples so much, Castiel was surprised they hadn’t started bleeding yet.

When what felt like the hundredth demon pulled out of him and plugged him up, Castiel was surprised that the demon walked around him and pushed the dildo into Castiel’s mouth before leaving the room and closing the door.

Was it over now? At least for a bit? Castiel gagged, trying to keep the content of his stomach down. He wished he could vomit up all the cum they’d forced him to swallow, but with the dildo in his mouth, he’d just end up choking.

He groaned in disgust and pain as his belly churned. His stomach had slightly rounded itself from the massive load of demon cum they’d pumped into him. Castiel groaned and let his head hit the bench, choking slightly as the collar pushed on his throat.

He couldn’t tell if this was worse or not, but he did know that right now he’d rather take a huge enema and serve as a demon’s footstool.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two demons have some fun with Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I finally managed to put together another chapter of this pwp. Sorry about the long wait, but I just had no ideas.

****

Castiel sobbed into a ball gag as the two demons he was servicing today continued playing with his hole. Teasing it, stretching it, sometimes reaching further in and brushing the angel’s prostate. It had been going on for hours now, and it was maddening.

When Castiel’s cage had been removed this morning during his daily cleaning, the angel had been confused since it had been firmly holding his dick in place for a week, but it seemed the demons had just wanted a new way of tormenting their prisoner.

Every time Castiel came close to climaxing, they applied ice to his overly sensitive cock until his erection flagged, only to continue fingering him. He didn’t know how much more he could take, but of course, the demons didn’t care about that at all.

Castiel’s hole was wide and open at this point, and the demons hadn’t even gotten to the toys they’d promised to use on him yet. The angel was definitely not looking forward to those, but anything was better at this point.

Castiel gasped as one of the demons started pushing his fist into the angel, but his ass had been stretched so much it barely even hurt. It was just humiliating, but by now, Castiel was all but used to that feeling.

“Damn, our little angel whore just takes whatever we give him.”

The angel whimpered as the fist traveled farther, filling him more and more, but not nearly as much as when he’d been forced to take the giant dildo. Someone slapped Castiel’s ass with a loud crack, making the angel clench around what had to be a forearm by now, and the demons laughed.

When the demon’s whole forearm was inside Castiel, it finally stopped, the demon instead choosing to fuck him with the fist for a bit as Castiel sobbed into his blindfold and a pillow.

“Aw, we made him cry,” one of the demons mocked him. “Let’s make him scream.”

Castiel cried out as the fist was pulled out of him much too fast, leaving him with burning pain, and his hole even more gaping than before. He collapsed on the bed, shivering, and exhausted as the demons seemed to argue about how they would torment Castiel next.

Castiel didn’t have to wait long before he found out. A few seconds later, something metal, slick, and round made contact with his hole and was slowly pushed inside of him. Castiel moaned as it stretched his sore rim, but it wasn’t too bad.

At least, that was what he’d thought until another metal ball started making its way into him. At that moment, the first one started to itch. Castiel whimpered and wriggled around, that being pretty much all he could do with his hands tied behind his back. Then the itching got worse, turning into a burning sensation that made him squirm around in a desperate attempt at getting the balls out of him, but that only made the pain worse.

“It’s magically modified holy oil. It doesn’t kill anything, but it does cause incredible pain to anything supernatural. It’s a good thing we brought gloves.”

Castiel barely heard him, though, as he tried to retain his sanity at the onslaught of the horrible pain inside of him. It felt like his insides were on fire, and yet the demons kept adding more and more balls. When they were finally done, and they sealed it all in with a large plug that the angel couldn’t get out, no matter how much he tried as he desperately fought against his unforgiving bonds to free himself and get those oil-covered balls out of him, screaming and yelling in pain.

After about ten minutes of this, he became too tired to do anything other than moan and cry, so he curled up on the bed, twitching and wincing as he sobbed as his insides continued to burn.

It felt like hours before the pain finally subsided, but Castiel was barely conscious by then. The demons clearly noticed this because a moment later, the plug and metal balls were taken out of him, only to be replaced by cubes of ice they used to keep his orgasms in check.

Castiel cried out weakly behind the gag as feeling like his insides were on fire to feeling like they would freeze. He whined as the plug was pushed back inside to avoid any of the ice falling out, and then there was a hand pulling Castiel’s head up by his hair.

The angel groaned, wincing as one of the demons removed his gag.

“P-p-please…n-no m-more…” Castiel begged, his voice incredibly weak. He couldn’t even feel ashamed of begging at this point. He just wanted it to stop.

“I think he says he wants more,” the demon said, and promptly pushed the ball gag back into the angel’s mouth. Castiel tried shaking his head, sobbing in frustration and fear.

“Well, we could always just pour the oil in his ass directly,” the other demon said, and Castiel whimpered in fear, unable to stop shaking. “No, wait, he’d probably pass out and then we’d have to get another whore to play with.”

“Let’s make him feel good after all that pain,” the first demon suggested, and Castiel let out a shuddering breath. Whatever that meant, he knew he wouldn’t enjoy it.

The angel was flipped onto his back, his legs still firmly held apart by the spreader bar between his knees, his dick, and balls in full view of the demons. The plug was pulled out of him, cold water rushing out from his gaping entrance, but soon enough he was filled up again, this time with a dildo.

Castiel whined as it started expanding inside of him. An inflatable one, then. Just as the size was about to start getting painful, the demons stopped inflating it and instead touched the base. Castiel cried out as the dildo started vibrating, stimulating his insides in a way that made his cock harden within seconds.

“Maybe we should start calling you an angel slut instead of a whore with how easy it is to get you going.”

“Go on, cum for us, angel,” said the other demon, and Castiel, unable to stop himself, did so. For a while, he couldn’t believe they’d actually let him orgasm, but when they didn’t turn off the vibrations, he quickly realized they meant to make this a torture as well.

They started stroking his cock, and playing with his balls, bringing to another orgasm a few minutes later. They didn’t stop after that, though, instead renewing their efforts, and bringing Castiel to cum a third time.

The angel lost count after that. It was just an unending blur of pain and desperation that felt like it would never end. By the end of it, he was too tired to keep his eyes open, which was apparently enough for the demons to stop because then the vibrations stopped.

Castiel whined as the vibrator was eased out of him, leaving him feeling open and empty. He’d grown so used to always being filled with something that it felt almost wrong to not have anything up his ass.

“What should be stuff this glorious ass with now?”

“How ‘bout this?”

“Ah, perfect.”

Castiel wished so much he could see what they were doing. He flinched as something not exactly wide or hard entered him and continued going in. It was a bit uncomfortable at first, but after what he’d just been through, the angel wasn’t complaining. He shut his eyes, trying to rest as much as he could with the piece of silicon being lodged in him.

However, he soon found out it was impossible to relax when the toy kept going and going. It was already way deeper than anything he’d ever been forced to take in before, and it wasn’t over yet.

Castiel whimpered and squirmed, but was easily held down but the demon that was not currently pushing a sex toy into his colon.

“Look at that, his ass just swallows that colon snake up. I wonder if we could buy him.”

“I doubt it - an angel is way too valuable. But, y’know, there are other ways of obtaining him that don’t involve money.”

Finally, Castiel felt the base of the colon snake touch his hole, meaning that it was inserted fully now, and he tried to control his breathing. He felt like the toy was in his stomach it was so deep inside of him. It was making him want to gag, and he wanted it out of him immediately.

“I like the way you think. But let’s talk about that later. We paid for play time, and it’s not over yet. I don’t think we paid enough attention to this lovely set of balls here.”

Saying this, the demon took a hold of Castiel’s balls and started rolling them around in his hand, ignoring Castiel’s feeble attempts at jerking away. He pinched them, drawing a scream from Castiel, before continuing stroking them.

“I think we’ve got a ball crusher somewhere around here.”

“Wow, you’re full of great ideas today,” the first demon said, and a tear escaped from underneath Castiel’s blindfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are continuity errors, it's because I forgot what happened before this chapter. But I'm not sure this kinda thing is that important in this kind of fic ;)


End file.
